


Pool Party

by stringingwords



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Just a wee bit, One Shot, Pool, Sanvers - Freeform, a little smut, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringingwords/pseuds/stringingwords
Summary: Alex has a little more fun playing pool than usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head when discussing sanvers with a friend. Hope you like it.
> 
> I wrote it quickly so apologies if it's a little rough.

The bar is dimmer than usual, the only light being the one directly over the pool table they’re using. The stools are up and the barkeeper has already gone home, leaving Maggie his keys. They’ve gotten used to her unusual hours by now, coming in when she’s up trying to get a break in a case, or to finally have a drink and let her hair down after closing one. So when she showed up at 2 am with Alex in tow he barely batted an eyelash, tossing her the keys and telling her to leave them in the usual place.

She leans against a nearby table sipping her beer and watches Alex take her shot, body bent in a way that inadvertently draws the eye, fingers spread to support her stick, eyes focused in concentration. She hits smoothly, cue ball ricocheting off the side and around Maggie’s ball to sink the eight in the corner pocket. Maggie sighs and shakes her head as Alex beams in triumph. 

‘Third time’s the charm?’ she asks raising her eyebrows in challenge.

Maggie laughs and shakes her head in response. She’s never been a good loser but somehow playing Alex doesn’t bother her even though it always ends the same. She loves the way her eyes dart around the table, sizing up the possibilities with the same earnest intelligence she’s seen her display in the field, the way she smiles, confidence mounting as she finds her shot, moving quickly around the table, blocking out the sounds of the bar as she gets into position; loves how she moves her whole body, positioning it just right to give the ball the propulsion it needs, her smug look when she hits her mark, downing her beer and leaning back to watch Maggie take her shot. Yes, despite the score, pool with Alex never feels like losing. She can go from sexy to adorable in seconds.

‘C’mon,’ Alex says. ‘It’s not that late. Didn’t you say you have the morning off?’

She steps closer, tilting her head a little as she speaks, eyes twinkling at the thought of playing the game she loves. Maggie wonders if she realizes how effective her charms are. She smiles, heart thudding against her ribs at Alex’s proximity, traitorous eyes glancing down at her lips, the pull in her chest at the memory of what they feel like. 

Alex picks up on the shift, suddenly realizing that she’s standing in Maggie’s personal space. She steps back quickly, trying to make it abundantly clear that she’s not planning on making another surprise move. The last thing she wants is to make Maggie uncomfortable. It’s only been a couple weeks of their newly-negotiated friendship and it still feels a little awkward sometimes as they navigate their way around each other. 

Maybe it’s the alcohol, or the rush of finishing her last case, or the excitement of watching Alex play for the last hour, but she finds herself taking a step forward, closing the distance Alex created.

‘I dunno,’ she replies, voice low and challenging, ‘maybe we should play something you’re not so practiced in.’

Alex’s breath catches when her next breath takes in Maggie’s smell. It’s nothing other-worldly, good, the smell of her favorite shampoo or soap. But to Alex it’s heady and tingly, the smell of her lips on Maggie’s, of her heart racing, of hands gripping the back of her neck, of shivering pleasure she had since tried to forget. She swallows before answering.

‘Well, I don’t play darts much, although due to my training my aim is bound to be pretty good,’ she rattles off.

Maggie chuckles and takes another step closer, ‘We could, but I had something else in mind.’

Alex stands her ground, searching Maggie’s eyes, trying to ignore the hopeful flutter in her stomach and the nervous pounding in her veins. She is suddenly hyper-aware of the emptiness of the bar. They’re alone, slightly tipsy, and close, so close she can feel the goosebumps on her skin at Maggie’s proximity. 

Maggie meets her eyes, intent written in the hunger in her gaze, the part of her lips, the way she tilts her head and glances down at Alex’s lips. She waits, giving Alex an opening to stop this if she doesn’t want it, then closes the distance. 

Her kiss is soft, lips barely touching. But it’s rich too, electric with the yearning of the past weeks, subdued because of the intensity, because letting it all out at once would be too strong. Her hands settle on Alex’s hips as she sucks her bottom lip, pressing firmly as the little whimper that escapes Alex’s throat.

She pauses, pulling back slightly, searching Alex’s face. Alex keeps her eyes closed a moment longer before opening them. She has seen desire in many women’s faces, but what she finds in Alex’s lidded, incredulous eyes is different; it’s hungry, yes, but it’s also vulnerable, open. It makes the pull to feel her, to touch her, to give her what she wants, irresistible.

‘Is this ok?’ she whispers, lips close again.

‘I’ve had ok,’ Alex replies, ‘this is good, really good.’

Maggie smiles as Alex reaches up and pulls her close. Her kiss is deeper, bolder, and Alex can’t help the moan that escapes her throat as Maggie licks lightly into her mouth. She’s never kissed like this. It’s always been just lips moving, thoughts on the mechanics, wondering if this is what one would call a good kiss, if this was how it should feel. Kissing Maggie is different. It’s like kissing with her whole body. She feels the thrill of it course through her, setting her alight. She feels the craving for those lips on every part of her skin, feels the pull between her legs as Maggie’s tongue enters her mouth.

Alex’s hand falls to grip the table as Maggie presses the length of her body into her. Her lips find her neck, running her tongue lightly across Alex’s skin, appreciating the exploration facilitated by her V-neck. She finds a spot just below her ear that makes Alex shiver and sucks her own desire into it.

‘You’re really beautiful,’ she murmurs, teeth teasing her earlobe. 

Alex shakes her head a little, lightly dismissing the compliment but mostly just trying to deal with the surge of feelings coursing through her body. Her hands slip under Maggie’s top, and she bites her lip at the way her abs pull at the touch. She craves her skin, wants her lips tasting and sucking, teeth grazing, fingers…

She’s pulled back by Maggie’s questioning gaze as she pulls her shirt up and continues over her head when Alex nods. She watches her eyes roam over the top of her breasts, her lacy bra, biting her lip in a way that makes Alex picture them tugging her nipple. Her eyes drop to Alex’s stomach, moving down to the button of her jeans as if tracing the path she’d like to take.

‘Fair’s fair,’ Alex says, pulling up Maggie’s shirt, and Maggie’s laugh is pure and melodious as she complies. 

Alex kisses her this time, deep and hard, nails raking the skin on her abdomen as she does. Maggie presses closer, flush at the feel of their skin touching. She pulls down her bra and pinches her nipple lightly, tugging on Alex’s bottom lip, feeling the way her hips press against her when she does. She feels the pull low in her stomach at the feel of Alex’s desire. She needs her. Needs to touch and feel and taste, needs to push her to the edge, feel her body pressed against her as she’s overtaken by pleasure, needs to know what she looks like, what she sounds like, what she feels like when she comes. 

She moves to undo her jeans, loosening them and pulling back to look Alex in the eye as she slips her hand inside her panties. 

‘Fuck,’ she gasps as her fingers slip between her lips. 

She’s so wet! Maggie shivers a little as Alex watchers her. She’s still, waiting; trembling a little under Maggie’s touch. Maggie slides her hand, fingers pressing firmly along the length of her. Alex whimpers and bites her lip, fingers digging into her arm.

‘Maggie,’ she gasps, voice husky.

Maggie moves again, sliding lower, dipping into her, hips moving to match her hand. 

‘Maggie,’ the tone is different, less breathy, a little impatient.

‘Maggie.’

She looks up to see Alex turning to go back into her apartment, eyebrows raised expectantly.

‘So pool? Tomorrow night?’

Maggie smiles, blushing at being called back from her fantasy, feeling the press and tingle between her legs, fingers aching to touch.

‘Wouldn’t miss it,’ she replies.


End file.
